The applicant has been manufacturing and selling box type turkey calls for a number of years having some similar structural features to the turkey call of the instant invention. Characteristically, such box type turkey calls are manufactured of wood and take the form of an upwardly open elongated wooden box bearing arcuate edges on laterally opposed sidewalls. The sidewalls are separated by wooden blocks or end pieces, and the box completed by a longitudinally extending wooden bottom piece or wall with all components being glued or otherwise fixedly mounted to each other. Conventionally, a wooden actuator top comprising either a single piece or a multiple piece assembly bears an arcuate bottom surface which is transversely convex over the longitudinal extent overlying the end pieces. Typically, a screw projects through the actuator top at one end thereof, bears concentrically, a compression coil spring between the actuator top and the end block to which it is screwed, while a rubber band or the like presses the opposite end of the actuator top downwardly towards the underlying box. With the convex bottom face of the actuator top coated with chalk, by pivoting, that is, drawing the actuator top across the arcuate edges of the box sidewall, a sound is emitted by the turkey call closely simulating a gobbler or hen yelp. Other sounds such as purrs, clucks, etc., may be effected simply by dangling the call downwardly and rattling the call to the extent where relative movement occurs between the actuator top and the arcuate edges of the sidewalls.
In order to control the sound and to produce a sound which closely simulates that of an actual turkey, the applicant has provided longitudinal grooves at vertically spaced locations within the upper surface of the sidewalls and has tapered the sidewalls from the bottom piece upwardly to a slight degree. While this prior art construction is satisfactory and provides a turkey call which has great commercial acceptance, it is not capable of reproducing multiple tones and simulating the maximum variety of sounds actually given off employed by wild turkeys.